


Karnevalentin

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [23]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Carnival, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karneval und Fasching fallen dieses Jahr zusammen. Mehr habe ich zu meiner Entschuldigung nicht zu sagen.<br/>(Und Word sagt, daß es jeweils exakt 100 Wörter sind. Jawohl)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/133920.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In der Rechtsmedizin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts), [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts), [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts), [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> A/N: Ich habe ziemlich lange mit der Wortzahl gekämpft und das erste funktioniert irgendwie besser als das zweite, aber he, es sind jeweils 100 Wörter geworden. Helau!  
> Geschrieben für Anjas Valentinstags- und Karnevalspromt :) Und für all die anderen Valentinstagsschreiberinnen dieses Jahr - CornChrunchie, Hollyhop und Tjej ♥

„Ist das so eine Art Verkleidung?“

„Hm?“ Er versuchte sich gleichzeitig umzudrehen und den Aufhänger für seinen Mantel zu treffen.

„Na das.“ Alberich deute mit einem Finger in seine Richtung. „Versuchen Sie sich an subtilen Interpretationen des klassischen Faschingskostüms?“

„Wirklich, Alberich, so viele große Wörter aus so einem kleinen –“ er stutzte, als er den Schal zu seinem Mantel hängen wollte und ein vertrautes Totenkopf-Logo in sein Blickfeld geriet. „Fasching, so ein Unsinn. Ich habe heute Morgen offenbar aus Versehen den falschen Schal gegriffen.“

Bis ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte, hatte Alberich schon zu lächeln begonnen. 

Verdammt.


	2. Im Polizeipräsidium

„Und, haben Sie was Nettes vor zum Karneval?“

Thiel schnaubte. Nadeshda müsste ihn doch nach so vielen Jahren besser kennen.

„Oder zum Valentinstag?“

Das wurde ja immer absurder. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“

„Naja …“ Nadeshda schlug die Augen nieder. „Jetzt wo Sie und Boerne -“

„WIE BITTE?!“ Sie konnte das unmöglich wissen.

„Der Schal.“

Verfluchter kriminalistischer Scharfsinn. Er zog Boernes Schal, der heute Morgen einsam an seiner Garderobe gebaumelt hatte, vom Hals.

„In diesem Winter habe ich den mehr als einmal an Professor Boerne gesehen“, kommentierte Nadeshda ungerührt.

Und jetzt wurde er auch noch rot wie ein Schuljunge.

Verdammt.


End file.
